


ideas for fanfics I have - Sanders Sides

by JefferyLady



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Bad Ideas, I suck at life, Tags will be added, bc he's my fave, ideas, mostly about virgil, no actual story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JefferyLady/pseuds/JefferyLady
Summary: I have no patience, sever ADD, and English is not my first language. Because of these I am unable to write an actual readable fanfic.But I do have a lot of ideas on fanfics that I would enjoy, but I lose them pretty quickly in my messy mind.So I thought, why not create a book, different book for each fandom, where I write down vague basic ideas that people can write fanfics about!Each idea will be vague enough so that multiple people can write fanfics on the same one.All I ask of the writers is to tag this work, so that anyone who will come across this work will be able to find your great fanfic!This one is about the Sanders Sides.





	1. Chapter 1

Idea 1:  
A Sanders Sides-Incredibles AU

Idea 2:  
Roomate AU where one of the side (personal preference is Virgil) is in a wheelchair 

Idea 3:  
A high school AU where Remy and Virgil are twins and Virgil has a crush on one of the other sides, I think Remy should try to both help Virgil get his crush and try to keep him single, but it's up to you.


	2. More ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will have it's own number thingies, bc there's no way I will keep score of how many ideas.

Idea 1:  
Avatar the last airbender AU where Thomas is the avatar.

Idea 2:  
Remy joins the sides when they talk with Thomas and all he does is make Thomas sleepy, and try to convince him to sleep.

Idea 3:  
Thomas gets anxiety pills, how does it affects Virgil? 

Idea 4:  
The Dragon-witch is Thomas' rage. 

Idea 5:  
The Sides somehow get materialised in the real world with Thomas.

Idea 6:  
Steven Universe AU.

Idea 7:  
High school AU where the sides only talk to each other bc they are put in a group for a school project.

Idea 8:  
Thomas got in an accident and is in a coma. The chaos inside of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to leave my house soon, and of course all of these pop in my head.  
> I hope to read wonderful fanfics based on these soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly AU, because I lost all of my ideas while writing the summary.. hopefully I will remember that this exists, and will post more ideas soon..


End file.
